Hello
by D.keykiio
Summary: Hanya sebuah telepon dari orang yang dicintai, namun hal itu membuka kenangan yg ada.. Leo x Ken, LeKen/Keo VIXX, DLDR


Hello, it's me..

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart

But it don't matter, It's clearly doesn't tear you apart again.

Hello, how are you..?

.

 **HELLO**

.

Deerlian Oh

.

Jung Taekwoon and Lee Jaehwan

.

 **Author's note:**

Please listen the song while reading this story, so u can get the feel.. :D

The italic paragraph means flashback

.

Inspired by Adele's song, Hello.

LeKen/Keo, Sad, Boyxboy

Don't copy paste, plagiat and other bad things.

.

 **Happy reading ^^,**

.

Redup dan nyaris gelap.

Mata tajam yang dianugerahkan padanya hanya mampu menangkap hal-hal menyedihkan. Dinding rapuh dengan dekorasi minim diiringi redup lampu menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Sesekali cahaya yang merembes percuma mengijinkannya untuk menyapa setidaknya satu titik terang.

Pengap dan memabukkan.

Hidung runcing penghias wajahnya terus merasa risih dengan aroma pengap yang menggodanya. Tak sedap serta memabukkan menjadi hal yang harus ia biasakan akhir-akhir ini. Meski lemah, ia tetap harus bertahan. Dalam keadaan ini, paru-parunya dipaksa beradaptasi. Mau tidak mau penyakit batuk dan flu menyerangnya pertama kali datang.

Jika ia bisa memilih, sungguh, tubuhnya tak akan pernah ia biarkan menyentuh tempat ini. Sedetikpun tidak. Namun sayang, semuanya hanya menjadi angan yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan. Karena semuanya telah terjadi.

Dan Taekwoon, hanya bisa menyesali segalanya di tempat ini.

Ya, di bawah remang lampu, pengap ruangan dan sepi tanpa teman, Taekwoon terus menyesali semuanya hingga ia tak sanggup lagi meneteskan air mata. Ia tak sanggup lagi menangis, dan ia tak sanggup lagi berteriak.

Apapun itu akan terasa percuma untuk saat ini.

Tak berbeda jauh seperti sebelumnya, Taekwoon melipat lutut dan menerkamnya dengan kedua tangan. Memberikan tempat bagi dagunya untuk bertumpu. Ia memejamkan mata, ada sesuatu yang tengah meremas kuat dadanya. Sesuatu itu bergelayutan di kepala bahkan sampai mengganggu pernafasannya.

Menyedihkan.

"Taekwoon-sshi!"

Kepala Taekwoon bergerak kecil mengikuti panggilan itu. Ia lantas berdiri dan menghadap sosok yang memanggil.

"Ada yang menelponmu."

"Menelponku? Siapa?"

Tak menjawab, sosok itu mengambil kunci lalu membuka pintu besi penghalang keduanya. Ia membawa Taekwoon menuju tempat yang ia maksud. Di tempat itu ada sebuah telepon rumah dan beberapa cctv, juga ada sosok lain yang tampak garang menatap Taekwoon.

Dengan ragu, ia mengambil telepon itu lalu mendekatkan pada telinga.

"Ha-Hallo?"

" _H-hyung?"_

 _Deg~_

Dada Taekwoon berdesir hebat mendengar sepatah kata dari seberang sana. Suara itu bagaikan sebuah sihir yang mampu meruntuhkan kekuatan Taekwoon dalam sekejap. Hanya sepatah kata, namun air mata Taekwoon turun dengan sendirinya; padahal sebelum ini ia telah yakin air matanya kering.

"Jae-"

" _H-hyung, hyung aku merindukanmu."_

Sungguh, sebuah tangan raksasa dengan kejam meremas perlahan namun menyakitkan tepat di jantungnya.

Dan itu membawanya kembali pada beberapa tahun yang lain.

.

 _Yang Taekwoon lihat saat itu adalah samar siswa-siswa yang berlarian di lapangan. Hembusan angin mengantarkan pandangan mata untuk mengarah kesana dan akhirnya ia memaku pandangan pada mereka yang begitu senang memainkan bola di kaki._

 _Senyum Taekwoon mengembang tipis. Kedua mata rubah itu memperhatikan sosok manis yang begitu antusias dengan teman-temannya. Raut wajah yang tak terlalu jelas ia lihat masih mampu memancarkan sebuah kesenangan._

 _Dan Taekwoon menyukainya. Lantas ia beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan mulai pergi. Ia akan menghampiri sosok itu. Sosok yang telah mencuri sebagian perhatiannya._

 _Ia berdiri tepat di sebelah sosok itu. Tubuhnya hendak duduk namun sosok itu berdiri. Ada sedikit keterkejutan yang tercetak di wajah itu ketika mata keduanya bertemu._

" _Taek-Taekwoon sunbae?"_

 _Oh, kedua pasang mata Taekwoon membelalak. Ia tak percaya jika sosok ini mengenalnya._

" _Ada apa? Kenapa ada disini?"_

 _Dengarlah, suara ceria yang begitu khas itu telah mengukir tempat tersendiri di hati Taekwoon._

" _Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bermain bola."_

" _Ah.." Sosok itu mengangguk-angguk._

" _Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"_

 _Singkat, padat dan jelas._

" _Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan."_

 _Dan Taekwoon bersumpah jika ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Salah, pada senyum yang ia terima pertama kali ini. Semua yang ada di dalam Jaehwan mampu menjadi candu bagi Taekwoon._

.

Taekwoon mendongak, ia berjuang melawan air mata yang seolah menghinanya saat ini.

"H-hyung juga merindukanmu Jaehwan-ah. K-kau apa kabar? Baik 'kan?"

Oh Tuhan, Taekwoon berusaha mati-matian untuk tak tumpah saat ini. Apalagi mendengar getar halus dari seberang. Ia yakin sepenuhnya bahwa Jaehwan juga tengah menangis.

" _Aku tidak akan merasa baik tanpa kau di sisiku."_

 _Duar~_

Satu kalimat lengkap itu menghantam kembali dinding di hati Taekwoon. Ia sangat lemah dengan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang memiliki arti dengan apa yang sering ia dengar dulu.

 _Aku merasa baik saat kau di sisiku, hyung._

.

" _Hyung bilang jangan banyak bergerak. Kau akan sakit lagi Jae.."_

 _Jaehwan ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah Taekwoon saat marah. Sungguh, lelaki berparas stoic ini akan sangat lucu ketika marah. Jelas, hal itu mampu menyingkirkan setidaknya rasa sakit yang mendera di pergelangan kakinya._

" _Oh, ayolah hyung! Aku hanya terkilir. Ini akan sembuh."_

" _Akan sembuh lama kalau kau masih bergerak. Tingkahmu akan memperparah bengkaknya."_

 _Lelaki yang lebih muda mendekat, ia mengaitkan lengan keduanya. Senyumnya begitu manis menghias wajah cantiknya. Juga eye smile yang mampu meluluhkan hati Taekwoon. Lantas ia menyandarkan kepala pada bahu kekar Taekwoon._

" _Aku merasa baik-baik saja saat kau di sisiku hyung!" Ia melirik pada Taekwoon dilengkapi senyum yang masih setia mengembang. "Jadi aku tidak akan khawatir meski aku akan lama sembuh."_

 _Hati Taekwoon menghangat mendengar penuturan itu. Senyum yang lama tak mengembang hari ini lepas begitu saja. Lipatan bibir itu melengkung ketika mata tajamnya menatap kedua mata Jaehwan. Harus ia akui jika lelaki di depannya itu begitu istimewa dan tak akan pernah bisa ia lepas. Toh ia yakin, sangat meyakini dari tatapan lembut mata sendu Jaehwan bila sang lawan memberikan rasa yang sama sepertinya._

 _Satu kecupan diterima bibir Jaehwan. Dengan memejamkan mata, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Penuh perasaan dan kasih sayang, keduanya larut dalam balutan asmara yang tersalurkan melalui bibir mereka._

" _Aku akan baik-baik saja di dekatmu hyung." Jaehwan mengecup kilat bibir Taekwoon. "Jangan meninggalkanku jika kau ingin aku tetap baik-baik saja."_

 _Taekwoon menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sungguh!"_

" _Aku mencintaimu hyung!"_

" _Aku juga."_

 _Dan Taekwoon bersumpah untuk terus merengkuh tubuh Jaehwan dalam jangkauan tangannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan sedetikpun sosok itu lepas dari rengkuhannya. Jaehwan akan selalu ada di dekatnya seperti apa yang diharapkan Jaehwan hingga Tuhan sendiri yang memisahkan mereka._

 _Hingga takdir yang memberikan jarak di antara mereka._

.

" _Apa hyung ingat hari ini hari apa?"_

Suara bergetar dari seberang memaksa Taekwoon memutar otaknya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu hari apa ini. Jarang sekali ia bisa melihat kalender. Jangankan kalender, jam saja ia hanya bisa melihat ketika keluar dari ruang tempatnya berteduh.

"Hari apa ini Jae?"

" _Ini hari jadi kita yang ketiga hyung. Kau ingat?"_

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Air mata Taekwoon turun semakin deras. Ingatan itu terasa kuat menusuknya. Sungguh, jika tak ada orang disana mungkin emosinya benar-benar akan meluap. Tuhan, ia sungguh merindukan sosok ini. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuhnya, mencium bibirnya dan membisikkan kata cinta. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali melakukan itu.

Seperti dulu, saat mereka masih bersama.

.

 _Ketika mentari masih enggan membagi sinarnya, ketika cicit burung masih samar tertangkap telinga, ketika dingin malam seolah tak beranjak dari tempatnya, Taekwoon tetap tenang dalam lelapnya. Ia masih memejamkan mata mengarungi mimpi yang semakin menghasutnya untuk menetap dengan mata terpejam._

 _Namun di saat demikian, sosok yang sangat ia cintai masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia berjalan mengendap dengan tangan membawa sesuatu di atas nampan. Setelah meletakkan apa yang ia bawa, Jaehwan membangunkan Taekwoon._

 _Tangannya dengan lembut membelai pipi Taekwoon. Ada kikik kecil manakala mata besarnya menampilkan wajah damai Taekwoon saat tidur. Menggemaskan, jika saja Jaehwan tak sanggup menahan, mungkin ia akan mengecup berulang wajah itu._

 _Satu kecupan diberikan pada pipi Taekwoon._

 _Dan Taekwoon menggeliat. Oh, hanya dengan sebuah kecupan kilat, sosok Taekwoon sanggup merespon cepat. Jaehwan tersenyum, membangunkan Taekwoon memang bukan hal yang sulit._

" _A-ah, Jaehwan!" Panggil Taekwoon dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur. "Ada apa sayang?"_

 _Jaehwan tersenyum lalu mendekat pada sosok yang ia cintai itu. "Hyung tahu hari ini hari apa?"_

 _Lelaki yang lebih tua mengerut bingung. Sebelum menjawab , lebih dulu ia melirik pada kalendar. Tanggal 21 Januari 2015. Apa? Hari apa ini?_

" _Hari Rabu?"_

" _Rabu?" Pekik Jaehwan terkejut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. Seolah saat ini ia tengah protes._

 _Taekwoon yang masih dikuasai oleh rasa kantuk jelas tak begitu paham dengan maksud dari Jaehwan. Lekas ia bangkit lalu menatap memohon pada Jaehwan agar lelaki itu menjelaskan apa maksudnya._

" _Ini hari jadi kita yang kedua. Apa hyung tidak ingat?" Tanyanya ketus. Sungguh, Jaehwan ini sekali membenturkan kepala Taekwoon agar ia bisa mengingat dengan baik._

" _A-ah!" Taekwoon tersenyum manis. Ia ingin mengembalikan senyuman di wajah Jaehwan dengan menarik tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Lalu Taekwoon mengecup puncak kepala Jaehwan dengan sayang. "Ma-maaf." Satu kecupan diberikan pada kening Jaehwan. "Aku lupa, ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku belum begitu sadar."_

 _Jaehwan hanya mencebik kesal. Kenapa kekasihnya sampai melupakan hari-hari yang penting seperti ini. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan membuang muka. Tak ingin menatap balik pada Taekwoon yang tampak intens melihatnya._

 _Jelas, sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaehwan begitu kentara menimbulkan kegemasan di dalam diri Taekwoon. Lekas ia kembali memeluk tubuh Jaehwan yang sebelumnya menjauh. Ia menangkup wajah Jaehwan dan memaksa pemiliknya untuk menatap langsung kedua mata rubahnya. Jaehwan masih sama, wajah cemberut dengan pipi menggembung menjadi pemandangan menyenangkan bagi Taekwoon._

 _Senyum di wajah Taekwoon tenggelam manakala bibirnya telah menyentuh bibir kenyal Jaehwan. Pada awalnya sang kekasih terkejut, namun ia mulai mengimbangi gerakan lincah kedua belah bibir Taekwoon. Semakin lama semakin dalam bahkan hingga menciptakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara._

 _Baik Taekwoon maupun Jaehwan yakin, pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling berharga._

.

 _Menuruti keinginan Jaehwan adalah kado hari jadi mereka yang diberikan oleh Taekwoon. Lelaki itu rela tidak bekerja demi menyenangkan hati Jaehwan. Pada saat itu Jaehwan bilang jika ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan perhatian dari Taekwoon yang terlalu sibuk bekerja. Dan Taekwoon pada akhirnya menuruti keinginan sang kekasih. Namun hitung-hitung ini sebagai kencan mereka yang sering tertunda._

 _Di Namsan Tower, Jaehwan merengek ingin naik ke atas. Ia ingin kesatu tempat yang ia yakini bisa mengikat cinta keduanya. Gembok cinta. Ada mitos bahwa menggembok kedua cinta disana akan berakhir dengan kebersamaan. Dan Jaehwan percaya itu. Sehingga ia mengajak kekasihnya datang ke tempat ini._

" _Kita akan selalu bersama hyung!" Ucap Jaehwan penuh percaya diri seraya menangkupkan kedua tangan; ia berdo'a dengan mata terpejam._

 _Taekwoon hanya menatap dalam kekasihnya yang sepertinya khusyuk berdo'a. Ia juga mengamini apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaehwan. Karena mereka punya harapan yang sama._

" _Kaja hyung, kita kesana."_

 _Setelah puas memanjatkan apa yang diinginkan, Jaehwan menarik tangan Taekwoon untuk melihat sekitar dan bermain-main. Ah, ia ingin kembali turun menaikki kereta gantung dan melihat pemandangan kembali. Taekwoon hanya menurut saja kemanapun Jaehwan meminta._

 _Senyum Taekwoon tampak cerah kala menyaksikan sosok Jaehwan yang begitu bersemangat. Lekas berpose seperti apa yang diminta oleh Jaehwan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan area ini. Keduanya berpose bersama dan mengambil foto selfie; hal yang paling disukai oleh Jaehwan._

 _Setelah puas mengambil gambar, mereka berdua berjalan untuk kembali ke kereta gantung lalu pulang._

 _Namun.._

" _Jaehwan ?"_

 _Taekwoon melihat ada keterkejutan dari Jaehwan saat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Siapa dia?_

.

"Andai saja aku tidak berada di tempat ini, kita bisa merayakan bersama." Suara Taekwoon bergetar seiring dengan air mata yang jatuh. Ia menarik dalam hirupan nafasnya seraya mengusap kasar kedua mata sembabnya.

" _Jangan menyalahkan dirimu hyung. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu."_ Taekwoon benar-benar harus bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Jaehwan. Sosok lembut ini telah mati-matian membelanya namun hukum memang masih berkuasa penuh. _"Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu."_ Lanjut Jaehwan.

Taekwoon menangis, sebesar apapun usahanya untuk menekan air mata akan sulit berhenti juga. Ia membiarkan Jaehwan ikut menangis manakala mendengarnya menangis. Hingga pada akhirnya keduanya saling menangis bersama-sama. Mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tahu bagaimana keadaan hati mereka masing-masing. Mereka tahu jika mereka dalam suasana yang tak membahagiakan.

Taekwoon menunduk, kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan adalah meninggalkan sosok ini sendirian, dulu dan sampai nanti.

Sampai waktu penghakiman selesai ia jalani. Sampai ia bisa kembali menghirup kebebasan. Sampai ia bisa menjejakkan kaki di tanah berbatu yang ia rindukan. Sampai ia tak lagi menghuni tempat seperti ini. Sampai ia bisa merengkuh lagi tubuh yang ia banggakan.

.

 _Pekerjaan memang menuntut Taekwoon untuk lebih menjamah tumpukan file daripada kekasihnya. Ada proyek besar yang mau tak mau harus ia kerjakan dan harus meninggalkan Jaehwan sendiri di apartemennya. Ini jelas bukan keinginan Taekwoon. Karena lelaki itu lebih senang bersama kekasih daripada para kliennya. Namun lagi-lagi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

 _Hanya seorang karyawan, ia bisa apa?_

 _Berlari tergesa setelah lelah bekerja memang menjadi rutinitas Taekwoon akhir-akhir ini. Ia ingin cepat sampai d apartemen. Sering pulang tengah malam bahkan terkadang tidak pernah pulang memaksanya untuk segera menemui sang kekasih. Kerinduannya begitu dalam dan ingin segera di tuntaskan._

 _Seperti malam ini, setelah ia menghabiskan dua hari bersama tumpukkan file, ia ingin menjamah tubuh Jaehwan yang memabukkan. Ia ingin menghabiskan malamnya bersama sang kekasih yang juga merindukannya. Langkah kaki Taekwoon terdengar menggema di lorong apartemen hingga ia sampai di depan pintu._

 _Namun, ada yang aneh dengan keadaan apartemen. Sesampainya di dalam, ia mendengar isakan tangis dan teriakan yang memilukan. Bahkan ia juga mendengar bentakan-bentakan dari orang lain. Tunggu, itu bukan suara Jaehwan, lalu siapa ?_

 _Taekwoon lantas masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia terkejut melihat sosok Jaehwan yang tampak lemah di atas ranjang sementara satu sosok lain begitu kejam akan menyiksa Jaehwan. Yang paling mengerikan adalah keduanya sama-sama telanjang._

 _Taekwoon tak bodoh, ia tahu. Jika kekasihnya dalam bahaya._

" _H-hyung!" Pekik Jaehwan begitu mengetahui sosok Taekwoon di sana dengan tangan membawa pisau._

 _Dalam hitungan detik pisua itu.._

 _Sraakkkk.._

 _Jleebbb..._

 _Menggores leher sosok itu. Darah mengalir deras darisana. Sampai-sampai Jaehwan berteriak ketakutan. Setelah itu Taekwoon segera memeluk tubuh Jaehwan yang masih telanjang dan menenangkannya. Taekwoon tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan, yang ia pikirkan hanya keselamatan Jaehwan._

 _Karena ia tahu siapa sosok itu. Sosok kurang ajar yang sering menyiksa Jaehwan dulu._

 _Ayah tirinya._

 _Dan bodohnya Taekwoon meninggalkan Jaehwan sendirian hingga sang ayah tiri mampu menemukan diri Jaehwan._

" _Kau baik-baik saja Jaehwan?" Taekwoon mengecup dalam puncak kepala Jaehwan._

 _Jaehwan meringkuk dalam pelukan Taekwoon. "Dia mati hyung! Appa mati.." Rintih Jaehwan._

" _Biarkan saja, dia memang pantas mati.."_

 _Keduanya saling berpelukan dan Taekwoon menenangkan Jaehwan yang masih syok. Hingga pada akhirnya keduanya terlelap. Masih dengan mayat sang ayah tiri disana._

 _Mimpi yang tengah mereka arungi ternyata membawa mereka pada jurang perpisahan. Karena suatu tindakan akan menghasilkan akibat._

 _Dan memang takdir tak membiarkan keduanya bersama. Sehari setelah kejadian itu Taekwoon harus rela mendekam di penjara. Kesaksian dan belaan dari Jaehwan tak memberikan hasil apa-apa. Ia tetap dinyatakan bersalah dengan kurungan minimal lima tahun penjara._

 _Sejak saat itu rasa menyesal begitu kuat mengikuti Taekwoon. Seharusnya ia tak sampai membunuh, seharusnya cukup menghajarnya saja. Namun semua telah terjadi, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi._

 _._

Pihak petugas telah memberitahu Taekwoon bahwa waktu keduanya untuk bersama tak banyak lagi. Taekwoon mengangguk mengerti, ia lantas berbicara pada Jaehwan.

"Jae.."

" _Hyung.."_

"Kita akan berbicara lagi nanti.. Petugas telah memperingatiku." Taekwoon mengusap air matanya.

" _Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung, aku akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu."_ Tukas Jaehwan dengan lelehan air mata.

Taekwoon menggumam pelan. "Kau juga, jangan lupakan makanmu. Aku akan kembali kepadamu meski itu masih lama sekali." Taekwoon mendongak sejenak. "Jaehwan-ah!"

" _Hmmm?"_

Lelaki itu menarik nafasnya dalam. Ada sesuatu penting yang akan diucapkan. "Jaehwan-ah, kalau kau bosan menungguku, kau bisa mencari yang lain. Kau bisa bersama yang lain, kau bisa mencintai yang lain." Sepenggal kalimat itu terdengar melirih pada akhirnya. Dadanya begitu sesak saat mengatakan hal itu.

" _Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan mencari yang lain. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu hyung. Aku berjanji, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Ku mohon! Jangan paksa aku mencari penggantimu."_

Taekwoon benar-benar jatuh, ia sungguh tak sanggup merasakan apapun lagi. Hatinya terlalu perih mendengar penuturan tulus dari Jaehwan.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaehwan.."

" _Aku juga hyung!"_

Sejalan dengan tarikan dari petugas, Taekwoon menutup telepon itu. Ia mengusap air matanya sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula. Penjara. Ya di ruang yang pengap itu menjadi tempat tinggal Taekwoon selama sepuluh tahun ke depan.

Taekwoon memeluk lututnya, ia kembali menangis. Dadanya sesak, perih dan nyeri. Ia sangat menyesal. Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti sosok yang sangat ia cintai dengan kebodohannya? Seharusnya ia tak meninggalkan sosok itu sendiri dan berakhir dengan demikian. Kenapa ia tak bisa membaca keadaan? Kenapa?

Sejauh dan sedalam apapun ia menyalahkan dirinya semua telah terjadi. Yang paling penting saat ini ia harus menjaga kepercayaan yang tetap diberikan oleh Jaehwan.

Karena Jaehwan adalah segala-galanya baginya.

Tidak ada yang mencintai ia selayaknya Jaehwan mencintainya. Dan Taekwoon berdo'a semoga Tuhan mendengarkan keinginan mereka dan mempersatukan mereka berdua.

Nanti dan selamanya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Bagaimana? Silahkan di review.. ^^,


End file.
